Mini Games server
To get to the mini games you will need to enter the lobby. If you are already in the games server (includes the tutorial and skyblock) use the command /spawn to return there. If you are in the main server use /spawn and go though the portal behind you. thumb The games use a points based scoring system, these points contribute to the mini game leader board and the overall games leader board. The highest ranking players of each mini game are displayed at the games portal, the overall leader board can be seen to the right of the survival portal. You can also talk to the npc near the overall leader board to see your score breakdown or top 10 players. Points do not currently have any benefit beyond bragging rights though this may change in the future. Skyblock See page Skyblock Server. Mob Arena Mob Arena is a wave based mini-game, where you and your friends are hurled against waves of mobs that are trying to take you down! The more waves you get through, the harder the mobs get! Be wary of boss mobs who are tougher to take down and have special abilities! The longer you can hold out for, the greater your reward! There are 9 classes to be chosen from, each with their own pros and cons. You'll need to work as a team to get the most out of this game! In order to start a game of Mob Arena, walk over into the portal and click on the sign with the class you'd like to play. Once you and your team are ready, click on the iron blocks to start the game. If you need to leave the game, you will need to use the command /ma leave. You will need a minimum of 2 players to play this mini-game! Survival Games The movie inspired mini-game with a Minecraft twist! Everyone begins in the central area of the map and when enough players join, use /sg vote , to begin the game (you require the majority of players to vote in order to begin). When the game begins you can run, fight, hide the choice is yours. There is only one object in this mini-game: Survive. Strewn across the map are various hidden chests with items inside them and secret puzzles are scattered around the map with multiple rewards hidden inside. If you die you are eliminated from the competition and the last man standing wins. Be aware as at 1 minecraft days, the chests will restock and at 2 minecraft days, all players will be teleported to the centre for a final death-match. If you want to spectate a survival game use the command /sg spectate . When spectating you can switch to different players by using your right mouse button, so long as you are not aiming on a block or entity. If you wish to leave this mini-game use the command /sg leave. You require a minimum of 2 players to play this game. One in the Chamber A remake of the popular CoD game, you only have one shot- so make it count! If you hit an enemy with your arrow, you instantly kill them and gain another arrow. But if you miss you have to revert to your trusty stone sword to finish them off. Your scoreboard is placed on the right hand side of your screen, the first player to kill 25 enemies wins. To join a game, walk through the portal and you'll be entered to the lobby, click on a sign to join that map. Once enough players have joined the match will begin automatically. If you wish to leave use the command /oitc leave. You will require a minimum of 4 players to begin a match. Spleef The old favorite mini-game Spleef has returned, as does some of it's newer variants! Knock the ground out from beneath your opponents feet and drop them to their deaths. Last man standing in a match wins! As well as the classic Spleef with shovels, the server also has Splegg (which allows you to shoot eggs by right clicking with your shovel, these eggs make blocks break) and Bow Spleef (Where instead of using a shovel, you are armed with a bow to shoot blocks from beneath your enemies!).To join the game enter the portal and right click on a sign to join a game type. When you have all the players you want in the game use the command /spleef vote to begin (the majority of players will be required to vote). If you wish to leave the game use the command /spleef leave. At least 2 players are required to start any game of spleef. Prop Hunt In this mini-game it's a giant game of hide and seek! One seeker starts off trying to find the hiders, who are disguised as solid blocks when they stand still. The seeker can find a hider and kill them with his sword to enable them to become a seeker too. Seekers aim to find everyone whereas the hiders aim to survive until the time limit ends. To join a game walk into the portal in order to join the queue, when there is enough players it will start automatically. In order to leave this mini-game use the command /prophunt leave To play this mini-game you require at least 2 players. The Walls Currently closed, work in progress TNT Run Don't stop running! A classic mini-game where the blocks of sand and TNT fall from beneath you after you step on them, speed and agility is key as you attempt to be the last man standing. There are 5 layers of blocks available to run to run on, so watch your step and keep moving as when you fall through the fifth layer, you will be eliminated from the game. In order to start a game, walk into the portal to start, once enough players enter the game it will begin automatically. At least 2 players are needed for this mini-game. Skywars What happens if you take skyblock and cross it with PvP? Skywars! Four players battle it out by applying their skyblock skills and knowledge to this new twist on a classic. Race to the chests, or build yourself a sky fort, so long as your the last man standing you win! If you want to play, enter the portal to join the match queue and once four people have joined the match will begin automatically. If you wish to leave this mini-game use the command /sw leave. You require 4 players to play this mini-game. Category:Hat Films Wiki port